


please don't make this go away

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [213]
Category: Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, Underage Drinking, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: The more Frankie says that Mac is mature for his age, better than the men she's used to, the more determined he is to prove her right.
Relationships: Frankie Foster/Mac
Series: Commissions [213]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Mac comes in to find Frankie an absolute wreck, crying despite the humorous scene on the TV. She has just gone through a particularly rough breakup, and her plan to watch romantic comedies to perk herself back up seems to have the opposite effect on her, just reminding her of the fact that she is still alone, while the characters in the movies, after going through mild hardship, always find their happy endings. Needless to say, the fact that she’s drinking right now does not help matters either.

He can’t stand to see her like this, and wants to do something to cheer her up, even though he has no idea how he can manage that. It just doesn’t seem fair that an amazing woman like Frankie keeps getting her heart broken by jerky guys who don’t appreciate her, and don’t seem to realize just how special she really is. Every time, he can’t help thinking that, if it were him, he would never let her hurt like this, and that is part of what drives him to try and make her feel better.

“Can I watch movies with you?” he asks in a soft voice, hoping that she does not shoo him away.

But Frankie says, “If you’re sure you want to hang out with me while I’m moping like this.”

“That’s no problem at all!” he quickly assures her. Maybe he should have said something about how she isn’t mopey to him, but he isn’t sure how to go about expressing that. Instead, he just settles in beside her, hoping that he will be able to come up with something else to say to comfort her. For a while, they’re quiet, but he can hear her sniffles as she tries to hide her sadness from him, taking long swigs from her drinks whenever she isn’t sniffling.

“You’re better than him,” Mac quickly says, the first thing that comes to his mind. “You’re…you’re better than all of them, you know!”

“If that’s the case, then why do I always end up like this?” she mumbles. The alcohol must really be effecting her now, making her speak in a slurred voice as she sinks into self-deprecation. “I’m always too busy, I’m never fun enough, always something that makes them get sick of me…”

“But that’s just the thing! You’re so much fun, you’re the most fun person I know!” he insists. “And you’re busy because you work really hard, which should be a good thing. I think it’s a good thing. They shouldn’t be complaining about you being too busy, they should enjoy the time you guys have together, and…and do things to help you relax and rest!”

“Mac…” She turns to him, and she smiles. Even with her face streaked with tears, even with her eyes puffy like this, he still thinks that she is the most beautiful girl in the world. “You’re way too sweet, you know that? And so mature for your age. Maybe that’s the problem, maybe all the guys I end up are too immature. I wish more of them were like you.”

He swallows hard, before deciding to be a little bit bold. “I can’t even understand the way they treat you. If it were me, I would always try really hard for you! Cos I know I’d be really lucky to…”

“You really are wise beyond your years. Here, do you want a drink?” she asks, and his eyes widen. “Our little secret, of course. You just deserve to unwind too, after putting up with me all the time, and since you’re so mature…a little drink can’t hurt, right?”

He can hardly believe that this is happening. Frankie doesn’t seem like the sort who would ever do anything like this, and he wonders if this is a side effect of how much she’s been drinking, or if she really thinks that he’s that mature. He prefers to think of it as the latter, prefers to think that he has really proven himself to her, and that she is starting to think of him as a better partner than any of the guys her age. So he has the accept the offered drink, even if the idea of drinking makes him nervous. He has to impress her and prove that he’s as mature as she thinks he is.

And when it tastes terrible, he has to hide that he thinks that. Grown ups drink this stuff and love it, so he pretends to love it, and she offers him more, making him promise again to keep it a secret. His head starts spinning and he starts getting used to the bad taste, body feeling warm all over. At some point, Frankie lets him cuddle up next to her, and at some point, they both forget to pretend to pay attention to the movie.

“You’re such a good boy, Mac. I wish everyone were a little more like you,” she says, repeating her sentiment from earlier. “You’d be a perfect boyfriend, I bet you’d do anything to make your girlfriend feel good.”

“I would,” he says, and he finds it hard to speak, but for her, he manages. “I’d do anything for…for you, Frankie.”

“You’re so sweet, but there’s things you wouldn’t even know to do, and we couldn’t…”

“C’mon, you could teach me.” Normally, he would not be this bold with her, but he feels invincible right now, like everything is going to work out perfectly if he just pushes her, if he allows her no chance to back out. “I wanna make you feel good. I wanna do whatever your stupid boyfriend wouldn’t do for you.”

That’s how he finds himself on the floor, head between her legs, under her skirt. She took her panties off, and that was when his heart started racing, when he started to realize how real this suddenly became. But the alcohol is still in his system, keeping him surprisingly relaxed, and he tells himself that he can do this. Frankie is going to walk him through this, and he’s going to impress her, and prove just how much better a boyfriend that he would be.

It tastes weird, in an entirely different way than alcohol does, but he thinks that he likes it. It’s hard to decide anything with the way that his head is spinning, and he thinks he might be too clumsy at this, but she rests a hand on the back of his head and moans for him, encouraging him to keep licking her- _like that, right there, no, a little more to the, yes, just like that, you’re doing so great, Mac, you’re learning so fast, oh, like that, like that, please,_ please- to keep working his tongue in whatever way she decides feels the best.

His head is swimming and he feels hot all over, but particularly in the pit of his stomach, and then a bit lower. The feeling is not unfamiliar to him, but it’s still weird, and even weirder with the weird feeling in his head. The only thing he knows for sure is that this is because of Frankie, and that she’s the only one who can make him feel better.

He makes her feel better; he can tell from the way she suddenly cries out, moaning his name as she does. Even though he had no idea what he was doing, and no idea what he has done, he feels like he’s done everything just right. He stands on shaking legs when Frankie asks him too, and she smiles at him, a look in her eyes like nothing that he has ever seen before.

“You really are the perfect little man, aren’t you? C’mere, let me…I can see how much fun _you_ had with that,” she teases him, and he feels heat rush to his face. “It’s cute when you blush like that…really cute, I wanna make you feel good too, Mac.”

If he thought his head was spinning before, that is nothing compared to what happens when he is sitting on the couch again, pants pulled down so that she can lean over him, wrapping her lips around his erection. Her mouth is so hot and wet and feels so _good_ on him, and in less than a minute, he is overtaken by the most intense sensation of his life, hips jerking involuntarily, cock twitching, moan after moan slipping past his lips, until it starts to subside, and he is suddenly exhausted.

Frankie is sitting next to him when he falls asleep, letting him cuddle up in her lap. He wants to fight sleep, wants to stay awake and stay with her, to keep talking and maybe keep using their mouths on each other, but he’s so _tired_ now that he just can’t fight it, and before he knows it, he is out like a light, snuggling up close to Frankie.

And with Mac sleeping soundly in her lap, looking happier than she has ever seen him before, Frankie’s head can clear a bit, she can sober up just enough to understand the gravity of what she has just done. Heart in her stomach, she pulls a throw blanket to cover him in her lap, and lets the guilt hang over her head.


	2. Chapter 2

When Mac wakes up later, after sleeping in Frankie’s lap for a little while, he looks up at her for a moment in a dazed state before he suddenly throws up. It is no surprise that he’s sick; it isn’t as if he would have any sort of alcohol tolerance at his age. And yet Frankie let him drink, and then let things go a hell of a lot farther than that, all because she has been feeling sad.

“Oh, oh no…” Mac mumbles, not sounding any better than he looks. “I…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, no, don’t worry about it,” Frankie is quick to say, knowing that she needs to take care of him before things get much worse. She owes him that much, after everything that she has done to him tonight. He probably has no idea what is going, has no idea just how far she has taken things tonight, and she knows it will be difficult to rid herself of the guilt that continues to grow inside of her.

Even so, she needs to take some sort of responsibility for this. He is sick because of her, because she let him drink when he is still just a kid. Not only does she need to comfort him and assure him that that isn’t his fault, but she needs to help him get cleaned up, and put him to bed for the night, somewhere that he can sleep comfortably. She owes all of this to him, for how awful and irresponsible she has been, for putting him in such a terrible position.

“I’m really sorry, Frankie,” he says again, and she shakes her head.

“I’m the one who’s sorry, Mac. Come on, let’s get you all cleaned up,” she says, trying to speak in a gentle tone. She is hardly sober herself, but she helps him all the same, trying to ignore her own feelings for the time being. Mac is still upset about the situation, ashamed of himself for making a mess of the two of them, and as she helps lead him to the bathroom, he continues to mumble his apologies.

“No more of that. It’s on me for giving you that,” she says. “Why don’t you just let me take care of you, so we can both feel better?” He can hardly resist her when she says something like that, and is finally starting to believe that she is not upset with him.

For him, it is one of the best nights of his life, and he does not want to let something like that ruin it. He has always admired her, always wanted to be closer to her, and now he feels like he has finally gotten there. She relies on him for comfort when she gets her heart broken, she tells him that he is better than the boys her age, and she lets him do things for her that those guys won’t do. In his eyes, everything is perfect, and he really doesn’t want the vomiting incident to make her change her mind.

Frankie does not seem bothered by it at all, and the two of them strip down in the bathroom, and she draws a bath for him, locking the door behind them. Her problem is solved just by taking her clothes off, but Mac needs a bit more work, so she puts him in the tub, letting him relax. Now that he is calm again, she can tell how sleepy he still is, definitely not ready to be awake just yet. Once this is over, she will let him sleep.

In the back of her mind, she tries to ignore her own worries about this situation. It does not seem like the right time to be in a position with him where they are both naked, not after what happened on the couch. She just wants to help him feel better, since it is her fault that he is feeling sick, and since she feels terrible about all of this. There is no denying that she took advantage of his feelings for her so that she could relieve her own loneliness.

She took advantage of a young boy, because he is naive and because he thinks the world of her, and all because she is lonely. That is why she needs to make it up to him as much as she can by taking care of him, even if she is sure that there is no way to fully make up for what has happened tonight. That is the _only_ reason she wants to take care of him, just the same as his naivete and blind adoration of her are the only reasons that she took advantage of him.

It has nothing to do with her actually wanting him, because of course she doesn’t. Mac is just a little boy, no matter how sweet or thoughtful he may be. No matter how much better he may be than any other boy that she has ever tried to spend time with. She pushes her feelings, her worries, to the back of her mind, and puts all of her focus on Mac, on making sure that he is okay.

He is so relaxed in the tub that he does not mind letting her give him a bath, and after coming down from his embarrassment about throwing up, he no longer has the energy to be embarrassed about needing her to bathe him. Frankie gets his hair thoroughly shampooed, having plenty of experience with care giving to know what he needs, and then moves on to his body, making sure to get up any remaining mess as she soaps him down.

All the while, she tries to pretend like he is just another imaginary friend that she has been tasked with helping out, rather than the boy she just made eat her out, the boy she just sucked off. Her hands are all over his body, and she tries to put that out of her mind. She feels _bad_ about what she has done to him, she isn’t thinking about how she can do it again.

He is barely conscious now, so sleepy that he can hardly keep his head up as she sets to washing him. If she were to do anything to him, he would hardly even notice…already, she catches her mind wandering again, just a few seconds after pushing those thoughts away. It seems that no matter what she does, she can’t forget the feeling of him, trying so hard to please her, his lack of experience not meaning much in comparison to just how devoted he seemed, down between her legs.

Mac is just a child, and she only pushed him to do that because she is drunk and lonely and stupid. She does not mean the compliments that she gives him, at least not in the way that he thinks she does. Sure, she does think he acts mature for his age, and she does wish that the guys she went out with could be even half as considerate as he is, but she does not mean that she would rather go out with him than anyone else, and saying things like that only gives him false hope.

So why does she keep doing things like that? She could excuse it as being mindless in any other situation, and as drunken rambling tonight, if not for the fact that she took things far enough to really give Mac the wrong idea, to make it seem like he actually has the right idea. Saying things like that gives him false hope, but touching him, letting him touch her…that goes a good bit beyond that, and she does not understand. Or, at least, she does not want to understand, and tries to pretend not to know exactly what is going on.

“Alright, you’re all cleaned up,” she says, more speaking to interrupt her train of thought than anything else. “Let’s get you dried off and get you to bed.” She helps him out of the tub so that she can dry him, and can brush out his still wet hair, before wrapping him in a towel. Though she has not gotten all that wet, she wraps herself in a towel as well, to avoid putting her dirty clothes back on. She can deal with washing them in the morning.

“Now, where am I going to let you sleep?” she asks, not meaning for it to be a question for him. But as she scoops him up, he clings to her, and mumbles that he wants to go to her room. “Oh, but you probably shouldn’t…”

“With you,” he repeats, a bit more insistent this time. “Just let me stay with you…” Is it the part of her that feels bad for him, or the part of her that keeps pushing their boundaries that breaks down easily, and allows him to spend the night with her? Frankie doesn’t know, and she doesn’t spend very long dwelling on it.

She has to carry him all the way to her room, because he is far too out of it to walk on his own, and once she has him there, she realizes that this might be better. It’s not as if he has any clothes to change into, and until she can get him dressed again, she would rather keep him where she can keep an eye on him, and keep what has happened tonight a secret. She should probably wash his clothes now so that they will be done in the morning, but she is just too tired, and she doesn’t want to leave him alone, as dangerous as that impulse may be.

He snuggles up in her bed as soon as she lays him down, towel falling aside so that he is left completely nude. Frankie can’t bring herself to look away, caught up in how peaceful he looks now, hardly looking like he just got sick. He is adorable, no doubt about that, and he is just a child, and she wants him anyway. She wants him, and she can’t keep denying it, not to herself, not anymore. Tonight has just proven that, when her guard is down, when she is drunk and vulnerable to her own feelings, she wants him, and she is not able to hold back.

Mac deserves better than someone like her, and yet she knows that he is still going to think the world of her, even after this. Even if he knew that, while he sleeps, she can’t stop herself from touching him, caressing him, he would still think the world of her. She could probably get away with anything with him, and that is what makes her so terrible for trying.

Even when she starts to finger him, she still feels terrible, like there is a disconnect from what she does with her body, and what is going on in her mind. He remains relaxed beneath her as she lets herself get carried away once again, sleeping peacefully and completely unaware of what she is doing to him. But she knows, even if he were to wake up right now, he would probably just go along with it, and definitely still think the world of Frankie, never once believing that she could do him any harm.

That is what makes her so terrible, the fact that he is never going to see her as terrible, no matter what she does. He is still going to want her after this, and she knows now that she wants him, and to make matters worse, she has done things to suggest that he has a chance, which means he will keep trying, and she will have a harder and harder time resisting. This is the time when she should pull back from him, and instead, she only wants to get closer.

She curls up next to him after she has finished touching him, and lets herself fall asleep. Whatever comes next, she will just deal with it in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
